Modern mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, laptops, etc.) can provide to a user of the mobile device the current location of the mobile device. The current location of the mobile device can be useful for providing various location based services. For example, the current location can be used to provide mapping services (e.g., directions) to the user. Often global navigation satellite system (GNSS) data is used (e.g., GPS data) to determine the current location of the mobile device. It may be useful to be able to determine the current location of the device without having to rely on GNSS data.